Blood promise
by Marry's
Summary: Jugar a la ouija en la antigua casa Cullen parecia una buena idea para Bella,Alice,Rosalie,Jake y Angela. Pero con el paso del tiempo descubrieron que hay demonios a los que no les gusta ser cabreados, especialmente a uno rubio de ojos verdes...
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

**Blood Promise**

_Prefacio_

El miedo invadió su mente y la sangre pareció congelarse en sus venas. Tenía que seguir adelante, lo sabía; Era su deber encontrar a Bella y sacarla del edificio antes de que todo se derrumbase. Pero tenía frío y no quería seguir adelante. Quería volver a casa y olvidarse de que alguna vez jugo aquel juego maldito con sus amigas, olvidar que su vida había cambiado drásticamente en un par de semanas y que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Pero, por sobre todo, quería cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos Jake estuviera junto a ella, besándola hasta sentir como se desvanecía en sus labios. Últimamente esa utopia era lo único que la dejaba dormir por las noches.

-¡Ángela!- grito una voz de entre las tinieblas y segundos más tarde apareció Alice con la respiración agitada. La mayoría de las ventanas del viejo pabellón estaban rotas y por ellas se colaba la luz de la luna que iluminaba a Alice de pies a cabeza. Ángela estaba acostumbrada a sus faldas rosadas, vestidos negros y joyas elegantes, pero esta vez Alice estaba distinta; Solo usaba un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes con manchas de sangre en todas partes y tacones blancos. Se veía tan… pura. Tal vez era verdad que todas habían cambiado desde que comenzó todo aquello e internamente se preguntaba si todos aquellos cambios estaban bien.

-¿Y Bella?-

Ángela negó con la cabeza- Aún no la encuentro. ¿Qué hay de Rosalie?-

-No lo se, hay que buscarlas juntas-

Asintió y se deslizaron por las viejas escaleras que crujían bajo sus pies, perfectamente consientes de que en alguna parte de aquel recóndito edificio, estaban Rosalie afrontando un proceso de cambio y Bella jugando con el diablo.

Edward río secamente-No puedes romper tu promesa, Bella. Creo habértelo dicho-

-Yo… ¡No quiero seguir con esto!-

-¿Realmente crees que me importa lo que quieras? ¡Eres mía!-

-¡Solamente accedí a eso por Jake, Edward! Dijiste que lo salvarías, pero él esta siete metros bajo tierra a si que en lo que a mi concierne nunca fui ni seré tuya-

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella con la mirada verde penetrando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola arder en su propio infierno personal. Pero Bella no estaba allí para retroceder y dejarse vencer, no había cruzado todo el maldito edificio para que él la intimidara de aquella manera.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- susurró Edward antes de sujetarla por la nuca y besar sus labios. Nada de romanticismo o cursilerías; el beso era caliente, excitante y prometía algo mucho más que un simple roce.

-Me darás lo que quiero a cambio de lo que pactamos-

-Bien, pero quiero a Jake de vuelta-

Los ojos de Edward se tornaron dorados y chasqueo su lengua peligrosamente- Bien, aunque no te aseguro que sea el Jake que conociste-

Ella estaba apunto de preguntarle que diablos significaba eso cuando Edward miró al cielo y sonrió- Nos veremos luego, si sales de esta- murmura antes de desaparecer en un ruido sordo.

-¡Bella!- Gritó Ángela y tras ella apareció Alice agitada.

En el momento en que Bella dio un paso para acercarse a ellas el edificio tembló. Y luego, explotó.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora:<p>

Soy rara, lo sé. Publique 3 capitulos anteriores antes de publicar el prefacio xD es una estupidez. ES que lo tenia en algun lado guardado y no sabia donde u.u y ahora lo pille!

Lo siento por aquellas personas a la que le llegan correos por mis actualizaciones :c

See you soon girls :)

Marry's


	2. Uno: Jugando con fuego

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Blood promise**

Capitulo uno: _Jugando con fuego_

**Dedicado a Samael Cyrus Jay, el mejor escritor sobrenatural que he tenido el gusto de conocer y con quien aprendí el arte de quedarme en silencio y simplemente escuchar la belleza de las palabras. **

Bella mira los tacones, luego el vestido y se pregunta como diablos Alice había logrado convencerla de ir de compras. Lo cierto es que alguna forma u otra, ella siempre cae en sus manipulaciones cuando a ropa se refería; había sucedido lo mismo para la fiesta de Lauren el mes pasado y estaba ocurriendo ahora, para el baile de primavera.

-Venga Bella, cambia esa cara. No es tan terrible; te los pruebas, vemos como te quedan y si no te gustan te puedes ir sin ningún problema ¿vale?-

Bella ni siquiera sabe para que Alice se lo pregunta si ya sabe que no tenía opción. Entra al vestidor de mala gana, se prueba el vestido y sale de allí rezongando

-Este vestido es como una mamografía, Alice: me aprieta las tetas-

-Pero se te ve hermoso ¿no es así, Rose?-

Rosalie le sonrie- Pero bueno, quien iba a pensar que Bella Swan tenía un cuerpo bajo esa ropa masculina-

- Se llaman jeans, Rose. No todo el mundo tiene tus piernas que te llegan hasta las axilas para usar faldas. Algunas nos conformamos con lo que tenemos-

-Basta Bella, yo creo que deberías llevartelo-

Bella revisa el precio y se lo enseña a Alice- Soy una simple mesera Alice-

-Pues te lo regalo. Mi padre tiene mucho dinero- Le dice ella mostrando su tarjeta de crédito

-Lo se pero no puedes regalarme vestidos toda tu vida. Te dije que solamente iría al baile si encontrábamos algún vestido que se ajustara a mi presupuesto-

-Es que tu presupuesto es una mierda, Bella, tienes que aceptarlo. Hasta un indigente podría pagar más-

Bella hace caso omiso a las protestas de sus amigas y se cambia rápidamente devolviendo el vestido a la dependienta. Alice aun reclama cuando salen del centro comercial y se suben a la camioneta de Bella.

-….Y además nos traes en este trasto a comprar. Seguramente vamos a quedar varadas en medio de la carretera y un asesino en serie nos matara y usara nuestra sangre para pintar las paredes de su habitación-

-Se te esta yendo la chaveta, Alice-le dice Rose, revolviéndole el cabello.

Algunas veces Bella se pregunta como diablos podían ser amigas las tres si eran tan jodidamente distintas; por un lado esta Alice, que parece una loca de patio cuando ve la nueva colección de algún diseñador y es un peligro andante con una tarjeta de crédito en las manos. Luego viene Rosalie, con una estupida afición por los automóviles y cosas masculinas, aunque su exterior fuera exactamente igual al de una Barbie. Y por ultimo, esta ella, apasionada de la literatura y cuyos planes de viernes por la noche incluyen una buena película antigua, palomitas y un buen libro. Las tres no pegan ni con cola, pero Bella tiene que aceptar que contra todo pronostico, son las mejores amigas que alguien podía tener. Siempre estaban allí para ella, en las buenas y en las malas sin que nada importase y simplemente no podía pedir nada mejor.

Y fue como si Alice hubiese visto el futuro; en la carretera 101 la camioneta de Bella comienza a hacer ruidos extraños y en menos de un minuto se detiene sin la menor intención de volver a andar

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma- murmura Bella, dándole una patada a la llanta- Vamos, vamos, aun falta mucho para llegar a mi casa-

-Sabíamos que este momento llegaría, Bella ¿quieres que le hagamos un funeral o algo?- se ríe Rose, dándole un golpecito en el hombro

Alice coge su teléfono y comienza a marcar-Mejor llamemos a Jake para que nos lleve a mi casa-

-Yo no puedo, Alice. Charlie dijo que tenia que llegar temprano-

-Pues lo llamas y le dices que yo te voy a prestar un vestido, pero que hay que ir primero a mi casa. Vas a estar en tu casa antes de las siete, lo prometo-

Bella sabe que era mentira. Que probablemente llegara a su casa pasada las nueve y Charlie le lanzara una broma de los mil demonios, pero le gusta la idea de que Alice la quiera tanto como para prestarle algo de su colección personal. Es bien sabido por todos que Alice no presta su ropa a nadie que no fuera Rosalie, porque encontraba que era como entregarle un pedazo de su vida a alguien. Y ahora estaba teniendo aquella consideración con ella, lo cual le hacia pensar que finalmente había podido llegar al núcleo de ambas; la consideran realmente su amiga y Bella se ha esforzado mucho para llegar hasta allí. Alice y Rosalie se conocían desde que niñas, cuando ambas vivían en Nueva York y después de que Alice se mudo por los negocios de su padre siguieron siendo las mejores amigas aunque fuera por teléfono y eran muy unidas cuando Bella las conoció, hasta tal punto que no dejaban que nadie entrara a su circulo. Pero a Bella le habían caído tan bien que encontraba que valía la pena intentarlo.

Y dos años después, allí estaban

-Jake, necesito un favor- suplica Alice através del teléfono- La camioneta de Bella a muerto y nos quedamos varadas en la 101 y necesitamos que vengas a recogernos- se detiene un momento a escuchar lo que Jake tiene que decirle- Vale, nosotras te esperamos allí- corta y suspira- Jake dice que le esperemos en la casa Cullen porque tiene pinta de ponerse a llover. Sam recogerá tu camioneta, Bells-

Jake es un buen amigo de las tres. Probablemente es el único chico que nunca le ha tirado los trastos a Rosalie o intentado sacarle dinero a Alice, a si que se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo con el bromeando.

Bella suspira y se encaminan a la vieja casona Cullen que esta a la salida del pueblo. De las tres, es Rosalie quien ha vivido mas tiempo en Forks a si que es la única que realmente conoce la casa. Bella y Alice han oído hablar de ella, pero esta tan lejos del pueblo y tan adentrada en el bosque que son pocos los que se atrevían a ir.

-Solía venir aquí todo el tiempo- dice Rose, con un aire de nostalgia- Victoria y yo éramos muy buenas amigas. Ella no se juntaba con nadie más, a si que en las tardes yo venia a jugar con ella-

-¿Quién es Victoria?- pregunta Bella, tropezando con una roca sin llegar a caerse.

-La niña que antes vivía acá. Su padre era un medico de Port Angels, y ella y su madre de la pasaban todo el día solas. Victoria era muy tímida pero en el tiempo en el que estuvo acá fuimos buenas amigas-

Alice suspira-¿Hace cuanto se fueron?-

-Cuatro o cinco años. A su padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en California a si que se mudaron y nunca nadie mas habito la casa-

-¿Por qué? Dicen que es muy bonita-

-Y costosa. Cuesta una fortuna mantenerla-

Al cabo de quince minutos caminando Bella comienza a avistar la casa. Es blanca, a un estilo Victoriano y extremadamente grande. Probablemente es la única casa así de grande en Forks

-¿Por qué le dicen la casa Cullen? ¿El apellido de tu amiga era así?- susurra, una vez que se detienen frente a ella

-No, pero la casa es muy antigua y a pertenecido a los Cullen desde que Forks fue fundado. El último Cullen vivo fue un veterano de Vietnam que se rehúso a venderla, y al morir, su único hijo la arrendó a los padres de mi amiga, pero ha estado abandonada la mayor parte del tiempo-

Una gota cae sobre el cabello de Alice y ella corre a refugiarse en el porche- Me he alisado el cabello esta mañana, y la humedad hace mierda todos mis intentos de tener un pelo decente-

Bella ríe por lo bajo y camina hacia el porche también. Obviamente Alice tiene un cabello excelente por que gasta una fortuna ridícula en tratamientos y aun al natural se ve perfecto.

-Deberíamos entrar- sugiere Rose, con una vena cotilla apareciéndole- Hace muchos años que no entro. Me pregunto si seguirá igual-

Una bocina las asusta y se voltean a ver a Jake. Viene llegando con su jeep todo terreno sucio con barro hasta en las ventanas

De copiloto viene Ángela, la ultima integrante del grupo. Llego hace seis meses de Phoenix y a los cuatro les cae especialmente bien; es callada, reservada, un poco tímida pero muy simpática y buena amiga.

-Tenias razón, Jake- Dijo Ángela, admirando la casa- Es una monada-

-Con las chicas estábamos pensando en entrar- aclara Rose

Jake negó con la cabeza- Pero están todas las puertas y ventanas cerradas. Si rompiéramos una ventana seguramente saltaría la alarma y todo seria una mierda-

Bella le golpea el hombro-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jake. No creo que la alarma sea un problema-

Jake trato de forzar la puerta delantera pero esta no se movió ni un poco. Luego de cinco minutos Rosalie recuerda algo

-Hay una entrada por el sótano- Murmura, y corre hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Se agacha y comienza a toquetear el piso, hasta encontrar dos manillas. Bella se asombra al ver que hay dos puertas pequeñas en el piso, del porte de una ventana normal.

-Victoria y yo entrábamos por aquí cuando nos olvidamos de las llaves-

Las puertas tienen un candado y una gruesa cadena que impide abrirlas. Rosalie se pone de pie y le da una patada a la puerta, haciendo que esta cayera hasta el fondo del sótano haciendo mucho ruido.

Los cinco se agacharan mirando la habitación bajo sus pies; es exactamente como los sótanos deben verse; lleno de polvo, lúgubre, con un montón de cachivaches y la única luz que hay era la que ellos mismo han filtrado al romper la puerta-ventana

Jake se sienta en el hueco, con las piernas colgando y alza las cejas a sus amigas- ¿Listas para una aventura de terror, chicas?-

Alice le pone una mano en el hombro, casi tiritando- Venga Jake, no hay que hacer esto. A si comienzan las películas de terror ¿sabéis? Estudiantes tontos que se meten en problemas en casa desabitadas-

-No seas miedosa, Alice. Además estoy yo aquí para protegerlas-

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor-

Jake ignora sus comentarios y se lanza al vacío cayendo en cuclillas. La siguiente es Rosalie; Jake estira sus brazos y alcanza a cogerla de las pantorrillas a si que Rose se suela y Jake la desliza por su cuerpo hasta llegar al final. Bella sabe que solo han podido hacer eso porque Rose es porrista y Jake la ayuda secretamente en sus piruetas.

Alice sigue –No me dejes caer, memo- le grita antes de lanzarse con los ojos cerrados. Jake la coge al vuelo, como a las novias y cuando la deja en el piso Alice se ve terriblemente pálida mientras mira a su alrededor.

Jake coge las pantorrillas de Ángela y cuando la tiene bien sujeta, se voltea y la sube a sus hombros. Eso se ha visto bastante fácil

-Bien, ahora viene la patosa del grupo- le grita Jake, levantando sus brazos.

Bella comienza a sudar helado- Ya no me parece una buena idea, chicos ¿sabéis? Yo os voy a esperar en el automóvil-

-No seas una cobarde Bella, ya estamos todos acá abajo- le grita Alice, sonriéndole.

Bella suspira y se sienta al borde. Apoya sus pies en los hombros de Jake y luego, afirmándose de los bordes de la otra puerta, desliza sus piernas hasta quedar sentada sobre sus hombros tal y como lo hizo Ángela. Baja con cuidado y se queda mirando el sótano; si de arriba se ve acojonante, estar dentro de el le pone los bellos de punta.

Comienza a alumbrar con los teléfonos mientras revisan entre las cosas viejas que hay.

-¡Jesucristo bendito!- grita Alice cuando ve salir de la caja que revisaba una araña gigante. Jake le da un pisotón logrando aplastarla y Alice toma la determinación de no apartarse de el.

-Hey, chicos- grita Ángela y todos se reúnen en torno a ella. Tiene una caja de madera entre las manos del porte de un portafolio y unas escrituras en otro idioma que la adornan

La dejan en el piso y se arrodillan cuando ella la abre. Rosalie deja escapar un grito y todos se alejan de la caja lo mas rápido posible a excepción de Jake

-Es una ouija- murmura Rosalie sin aliento. Sobre ella hay unas fotos que Jake les enseña; la primera es de un tipo rubio, alto, de buen porte y muy atractivo enfundado en un traje de soldado saludando. La segunda muestra a una mujer de cabello color caramelo con un bebe en brazos, probablemente luego de dar a luz. Y la tercera es de una niña pelirroja de la mano de una chica mayor, casi idéntica a ella

-Joder, esa niña de Victoria- jadea Rose, sin poder creérselo- No sabia que tenia una hermana. Nunca lo comento-

-Esto me esta dando miedo, chicos. Esta es la parte en la que alguien entra y nos mata- susurra Alice con un tono histérico mirando a todas partes

Jake toma una pedazo de metal, parecido a un ovalo que estaba vacío en el centro-Yo creo que deberíamos jugar-

Bella lo mira como si de pronto le hubiera salido otra cabeza- ¿Qué estas fumando, Jake? ¡Estas loco! ¿Tienes idea de lo que les sucede a la gente que juega esto? Muere, Jake. Los espíritus que liberan se los cargan-

-Eso solo pasa en las películas, Bella- le responde y comienza a quitarle el polvo al tablero- Venga, chicas, no nos hemos tirado desde allá arriba por nada. Buscábamos algo interesante y lo hemos encontrado. Aprovechémoslo-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dice Alice pero igualmente se arrodilla frente a él

-Vamos, no sean así- dice Rosalie, que repentinamente parecía emocionada por la idea de jugar a la ouija- Además, esas historias son cosas de niños. Estoy segura que ni siquiera se va a mover esta cosa-

-Mi padre me ha advertido de esto-dice Ángela, tragando saliva. Todos recuerdan vagamente que su padre es pastor- Podemos liberar algo realmente peligroso-

-Eso solo les sucede a la gente que realmente sabe hacer estas cosas. Nosotros somos simples amateur jugando- le responde Rosalie, arrodillándose.

Bella acepta de mala gana solo porque el hecho de estar haciendo algo supuestamente prohibido le ha dado un subidon de adrenalina inmenso. Ángela es la ultima en debatirse entre el bien y el mal, pero termina escogiendo jugar solo para saber que se siente romper la reglas aunque fuese una sola vez

-Lo que suceda aquí, se queda aquí- murmura Jake, antes de poner su dedo índice sobre el ovalo. Los demás hacen lo mismo esperando alguna reacción

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunta Rosalie, imitando a las películas

Esperan unos segundos y… nada- Tiene que ser una puta broma- grita Jake, casi riéndose

-Tal vez debemos concentrarnos- dice Ángela y todos la quedan mirando- Tómense de las manos y concéntrense en que realmente quieren encontrar respuestas, con toda su convicción-

Los cinco se toman de la mano y Bella trata de dejar su mente en blanco. Algo le dice que esto no esta bien pero ya es muy tarde para tener remordimientos y arrepentirse.

De pronto una calma inusual comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Bella y deja de tiritar por completo. Puede sentir como la mano de Jake parece quemarle la piel y abre los ojos notando que todos la están mirando

-Pensé que te habías dormido- le dice Rose, sonriéndole- Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo-

Ponen los dedos sobre el ovalo y Bella puede sentir un el calor de Jake através de su ropa, como si fuese una barrera entre ambos aun sin estar tocándolo. Rosalie vuelve a repetir la pregunta y dirigen el ovalo hacia la palabra _"entrada"._ Durante unos segundos no sucede nada. Pero cuando ya estaban apunto de quitar los dedos, el ovalo sale disparado mágicamente hacia la pared cercana causando un gran estruendo.

Todos se ponen de pie mirándose entre ellos

-¿Quién ha sido?- pregunta Bella con el pánico en su voz. No era normal que las cosas volaran mágicamente y algo le decía que ninguno de sus amigos lo había hecho.

Todos negaron con la cabeza y el ambiente se puso tengo, cargando de nerviosismo.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí- susurra Rosalie, con la voz cortada.

Bella tiene que aceptar que eso era lo mas extraño que alguna vez les ha sucedido. El ovalo había salido disparado sin ninguna motivación, nadie había hecho absolutamente nada. Y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, Bella tenía una impresión que algo totalmente sobrenatural había hecho eso.

Rosalie alumbra hacia una escalera en forma de caracol al final del sótano y comienza a caminar hacia ella.

-¡Acá hay otra escalera!- grita Jake, apuntando al otro extrema. Bella observa amabas escaleras dándose cuenta que son idénticas.

Todos miran a Rose- Siempre subimos por aquí, Victoria nunca me dejo ir por ese lado. Decía que iba a un lugar donde no la dejaban ir-

Por primera vez Jake no tiene esa chispa de aventura y asiente caminando hacia la otra escala. Él también a notado que probablemente la han cagado con la ouija y tiene un terrible presentimiento. Suben rápidamente y al abrir la puerta notan que esta no tiene pestillo. Deciden dejar del tema de lado y Bella se detiene a observar la casa un momento. Es jodidamente blanca, y a pesar de que el piso tiene una gran capa de polvo sigue teniendo el mismo esplendor de antaño.

Rosalie no se quiere quedar mirando la casa y avanza rápidamente hacia la puerta. Con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de Jake logran abrir la puerta y salen pitando de allí, casi lanzándose al automóvil.

El camino a casa de Alice es tan tranquilo que casi pareciera que Jake conduce solo. Una inquietud inexplicable se expande por el cuerpo de todos y la imagen del ovalo estrellándose contra la pared se repite una y otra vez en sus cabezas, sin poder encontrar una explicación lógica.

Y aquella noche, cuando Bella comienza a quedarse dormida en su cama recuerda algo que la hace sentarse en la cama con un tipo de miedo que nunca antes había sentido.

-No hemos cerrado la ouija- murmura y suena casi como un presagio.

Nota de la autora:

Os voy a ser sincera, este fics me trae recuerdos de cuando tenía quince años y estaba totalmente absorta en el mundo sobrenatural. Esta historia no es real, pero si he de admitir que hace un par de años jugué a la Ouija con unos amigos y descubrí que no era exactamente un juego de niños. Tuve un par de experiencias paranormales pero nada que me causase un trauma o algún daño físico.

Les voy a advertir esto: No jueguen a la ouija si no están dispuestos a aceptar las consecuencias. Es así de simple. También se, por mi propia experiencia, que es un juego al que te vuelves adicto por la simple adrenalina que te produce.

Bueno, he de decir que he escrito muchos fanfics de Twilight pero no tengo intención de seguir este si no llegan comentarios. Me basta con saber que una sola persona me da una respuesta y yo sigo, pero si resulta que no tengo ningún reviews no pienso seguir si no estoy segura que alguien lo esta leyendo.

Edward aún no ha aparecido en la historia pero les adelanto que no es el Edward tierno y amoroso de los libros. Es, probablemente, todo lo opuesto.

Saludos,

Marry's


	3. Dos:Te puedes quemar

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

**Blood promise**

-** Dedicado a Mary Ann Lovecraft que de entre todos nosotros no temió quedarse en la oscuridad y proclamarse como la elegida. **

_Capitulo dos: …Te puedes quemar_

Bella despierta a las seis de la mañana empapada en sudor y con el frío calándose en sus huesos. Las imágenes de la ouija vuelven a su mente y se pasa una mano por el cuello, nerviosa. La sensación de haberla cagado profundamente sigue allí, bajo su piel, como un recordatorio de que tiene que empezar a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Se pone de pie, camina hasta el espejo de su baño y observa unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Recuerda haber dormido por momentos, despertándose cada media hora sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

Se moja el rostro y apoya ambos brazos sobre el mueble, con los ojos cerrados. Y al abrirlos, la ve; una niña pálida, de cabello negro, de ojos rojos inyectados en sangre sonriéndole a través del espejo. La niña hace el ademán de tocarle el hombro pero Bella grita y se voltea a ver quien esta detrás de ella.

No hay nadie. Al voltear al espejo, tampoco hay nada. La niña ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Trata de calmarse, pero las manos le tiemblan y su corazón esta desembocado.

Seguro que ha sido solo su imaginación. Trata de calmarse, de regularizar su respiración y se dice que el tema de haber jugado a la ouija la ha dejado un poco susceptible, nada más. La negación parece ser en ese momento la mejor opción para recuperarse de lo que ha sucedido.

Con un poco de miedo y las manos aun temblándole comienza a quitarse la ropa para ducharse y cuando el agua recorre su cuerpo, empieza a calmarse lentamente. El shampoo escurre hasta sus ojos y siente como le daña la vista, haciéndole llorar.

-OH, mierda- murmura antes de alzar el rostro a la regadera y dejar que el agua le golpee la cara mientras se enjuaga el shampoo de los ojos. Cuando ya hubo quitado todo los residuos comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, enfocando la vista a sus pies. Lo que ve la deja completamente helada; no es agua lo que cae de la regadera, es sangre. Y por donde sea que mire hay sangre por todos lados: en sus manos, sus piernas, sus brazos y de su cabello caen gotas rojas. Parece una maldita película de terror y alzar la vista al espejo, ve a la niña nuevamente. Solo que esta vez tiene la boca llena de sangre y le sonríe diabólicamente, burlándose de ella.

Sin poder contenerse, grita y extiende la mano para coger la toalla. La envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo y al intentar salir de la ducha, aterrada como esta tropieza y cae al suelo golpeándose las rodillas.

En ese momento Jake abre la puerta y tras él aparecen Rosalie y Alice. Antes de darse cuenta esta sobre su cama, envuelta en su toalla nuevamente con la mirada de sus amigos fija en ella.

Comienza a contar lo que sucedió y ve como sus amigos cruzan miradas nerviosas.

-Bella…- Murmura Alice, tomándole la mano- No hay sangre. En ninguna parte-

Bella dirige su mano hacia su cabello, el cual esta mojado pero no hay ningún rastro de sangre. Es… ¿es posible que ella se haya imaginado todo?

-No pienses que estas loca- le dice Rosalie- Anoche tuve muchas pesadillas. Eran un montón de imágenes, pero en todas había gente sangrando y cosas así-

Alice suspira- Yo no he sentido nada-

-Ayer no cerramos la ouija- añade Bella, sujetando con fuerza la toalla- No se chicos, a mi todo esto se me hace muy raro-

-Deberíamos volver- sugiere Rosalie y todos se ponen de acuerdo. Aún es temprano y falta una hora para que comiencen las clases a si que Bella se viste a toda prisa y llaman a Ángela diciendo que la van a pasar a buscar. Ella dice que ha tenido una emergencia familiar y no podrá ir al colegio.

Jake conduce aún mas rápido hacía la casona Cullen- Ángela no ha faltado ni un solo día desde que llego a Forks. Acá hay algo extraño-

El automóvil derrapa sobre la entrada a la casa pero a ninguno lo importa. Los cuatro solo pueden ver una cosa: la puerta principal de la casa abierta de par en par y hay unas huellas de barro marcando un camino.

-Quédense en el automóvil- indica Jake pero las chicas se toman de la mano y niegan

-No te jodas, Jake. Separados somos más vulnerables- dice Alice y lentamente se adentran a la casa.

Las huellas se desvían hacia el sótano y Jake coge un palo que hay botado empuñándolo como si fuera un bate.

Descienden por las escaleras y en la oscuridad divisan la luz de un celular.

-… ¿Ángela?- susurra Jake bajando el bate.

-¡Jake!- grita ella, soltando un caja de metal que tenia entre sus manos haciendo que cayera al piso-Siento haberles mentido- se apresura a decir, con la voz temblando.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- inquiere Rosalie, separándose de las chicas y caminando hacia ella.

Ángela tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sujeta su cadena con una cruz en su mano derecha. Esta a apunto de decir lo que sucede cuando la puerta del sótano se cierra dejando todo a oscuras a excepción del teléfono

Jake sube tropezando y golpea la puerta pero esta no se abre. Patea y trata de empujarla con el hombro pero nada resulta, simplemente se han quedado atrapados.

El teléfono de Ángela se apaga y el sótano queda en penumbras. No se ve absolutamente nada y cuando Bella hace un movimiento casi cae por las escaleras. Rápidamente busca su celular y alumbra a los demás para que encuentren los suyos. Al cabo de unos minutos cada uno tiene su teléfono encendido y descienden por las escaleras.

-Esto es realmente tenebroso- dice Alice, sintiendo como la temperatura parece decender unos grados.

Bella pasa a golpear la caja de acero que había tenido antiguamente Ángela entre sus manos y da un salto del puro susto.

-No alcancé a ver que había- murmura ella, iluminándola.

Dentro hay una cajita de terciopelo con una cadena. Es de plata, finísima y tiene un colgante pequeño con forma de media luna, de un extraño material verde **(1).** Es sencillamente hermoso.

Bella esta a punto de cogerlo entre sus manos cuando siente la fría mano de Rosalie sujetándole la muñeca- No lo toques. No sabemos lo que es-

Tiene razón. Los demás comienzan a alumbrar el resto de la habitación en busca de alguna salida y mientras están distraídos Bella coge la cajita y se la hecha al bolsillo. No sabe porque lo ha hecho… simplemente algo tan bonito no podía quedarse tirado en un lugar como ese, sin mencionar el hecho de que la fascina de una forma extraña.

-Lo único que nos queda hacer es subir por esa escalera, Rose- indica Jake, con un extraño tono en su voz.

Rose suspira- Vale… pero tu vas adelante-

Aquel comentario le saca una sonrisa a Bella y juntos se encaminan hacía la otra escalera. Cuando llegan al final se apiñan en torno a la manilla, y casi como si sus mentes se hubieran conectado, cogen el pomo al mismo tiempo y abren la puerta rápidamente.

Bella espera ver cualquier cosa realmente espeluznante porque esa casa es jodidamente rara a si que se sorprende un poco al ver una habitación a oscuras con un montón de hilos cruzando el techo, como cordeles.

-Es una habitación de revelado- murmura Ángela, extrañamente fascinada. Se acerca con el teléfono apuntando al suelo y nota que hay muchas fotos colgadas- No las apunten directamente con la luz, se pueden arruinar-

-Ángela, esto lleva abandonado un montón de tiempo. A nadie le importan unas malditas fotos- susurra Rosalie, sintiendo como un escalofrío le acaricia la espalda- Vamos de aquí, chicos. Venga- dice antes de bajar unos escalones. Y antes de que ninguno entienda nada, sube rápidamente y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas- Hay alguien haya abajo. Lo juro- susurra con voz aterrada, llena de pánico.

-Joder- habla Jake en voz baja, sujetando el palo que aun llevaba entre sus manos-Esperemos cinco minutos y luego bajamos. Me quiero ir de esta puta casa-

Bella, con el corazón desembocado se acerca a las fotografías con cuidado. El cuarto es de un tamañazo considerable y tiene un mesón con un montón de estanterías cubiertas de polvo. Toma una fotografía entre sus manos y trata de darle luz sin apuntarla directamente.

-OH, mierda- murmura antes de empezar a revisar todas las fotografías sin importarle si se estropean por la luz-Rosalie, ven- le dice, cogiendola del brazo- Mira, esta es tu amiga, Victoria-

-Si, tienes razón- le dice, sin entender bien

-Míralas de cerca, busca lo que tienen extraño- susurra Bella antes de acercarse a otro cordel con fotos.

Rosalie se tapa la boca con un mano, ahogando un grito- La chica igual a ella, la que parece su hermana esta en todas las fotos- susurra, enseñándoselas a Alice y Ángela- Lo extraño es que Victoria parece tener distintas edades en todas las fotos- apunta a una donde aparece una niña pelirroja en la playa, sentada sobre la arena. Tras ella, una chica pelirroja la abraza sonriendo. En otra fotografía, sin embargo aparece Victoria de unos trece años junto a un árbol, y la chica vuelve a aparecer tras ella. Sin embargo, lleva el mismo vestido y su rostro no parece haber envejecido para nada.

-No entiendo lo extraño- susurra Alice volteando la fotografía para todas partes.

-Alice, ¿Quién mierda lleva un vestido así a la playa? Míralo bien, parece más apropiado para un baile de graduación. Si hasta tiene un ramillete en la muñeca- nota Rosalie apuntando la foto.

-Joder… ¿crees que es un… espíritu?- pregunta Ángela, mirando la imagen atónita.

-Pues no lo se… pero es muy extraño-

Bella sigue revisando las fotografías desde el fondo de la habitación. Tiene un jodido presentimiento de que algo anda realmente mal mientras sigue una secuencia de fotos

-Están ordenadas- anuncia a sus amigos- Solo hay que mirar la forma de vestir de las personas. Las de la ultima fila sin antiguas, años treinta diría yo. Luego siguen por la guerra, los años ochenta y las ultimas parecen ser las de tu amiga-

-¿Son todas distintas personas?-

-Si, mas mujeres que hombres. Muchos niños. No hay más de tres fotos de una misma persona… No tiene sentido-

Jake no esta prestando atención. Sigue empuñando el bate, esperando a que alguien entre por la puerta- ¿Estas segura que había alguien allí?-

-Escuche ruidos, como de pasos- le dice Rosalie, mirando las demás fotos- Pudo haber sido un animal, supongo-

Ángela apunta la cabeza de Jake-He, hay una foto sobre ti-

Jake alza la mano y quita el clip que la sujetaba. Se queda mirándola un momento y luego se la guarda en el bolsillo. Ángela lo mira sin entender

-Era una tipa muy guapa- le dice, sonriéndole. Pero su sonrisa no tiene nada de alegre y Ángela sabe que le esta ocultando algo- Tu nos debes una respuesta. ¿Qué hacías aquí?-

Ella suspira y comienza a bajar el cierre de su impermeable lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos.

-No es un buen momento para hacerme un baile erótico- bromea Jake, pero su mirada se queda entre sus pechos- ¿Cómo mierda te hiciste eso?- susurra con la voz cortada. Ángela tiene una cruz marcada en su piel, como si hubieran calentado una cruz de metal y la hubieran marcada igual que al ganado.

-No lo se… anoche mientras dormía comencé a sentir que algo me quemaba. Cuando me senté noté que era mi cadena, la que me regalo mi padre. Estaba pegada a mi piel, casi incrustada. Apenas trate de quitármela me queme las manos- le enseña sus manos, llenas de ampollas- Pero luego de un rato pude lograrlo. Aún no se como quitarme la cadena pero me sigue quemando y haciendo daño. Por eso vine… pensé en encontrar algo, lo que sea, porque estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con la ouija-

Jake se acerca a ella y toma la cadena entre sus manos, abriendo el broche y quitándosela. Ángela le mira, suspicaz, sin entender por que él no se ha quemado como ella.

-Deberíamos bajar- dice Jake y Bella se apresura a guardar las fotografías en los bolsillos. Alice la mira aterrada

-¿Qué coño haces?-

-Estoy segura que he visto a algunas de estas personas antes. Lo juro- murmura y terminan dejando todas las fotos en una cartera que Alice traía.

Comienzan a bajar las escaleras con cuidado notando que la otra puerta, por la que habían bajado, esta abierta nuevamente.

Mientras caminan hacia la otra escalera Jake parece buscar algo en el piso. Lo encuentras tras unos segundos; es la ouija

-¿Realmente piensas llevarte eso?-

-Jugaremos una vez más pero fuera de esta casa maldita. Y luego la quemaremos-

La puerta que da hacia el exterior esta abierta. Prácticamente se atropellan para subir y Rosalie deja escapar un gemido apuntando cerca de las ventanas. La escalera del ático estaba frente a ellos, totalmente extendida.

-Puede ser una simple coincidencia- se dice Alice, y parece tratar de convencerse a si misma.

-Alice, es de esas escaleras que hay que saltar para que bajarlas, con el peso de tu cuerpo-

Ángela comienza a rezar un ave maría por lo bajo-Alguien tiene que estarnos jugando una broma-

Pero Bella, guiada por su natural deseo de siempre saber mas ya se esta encaminando por las escaleras. Quiere ser periodista y querer descubrir cosas parece estar en su ADN

Jake la sigue de mala gana y al final todos terminan subiendo las escaleras.

El es gigante, con una enorme ventana al final por donde se filtraba la luz.

Alice aferra la cartera a su pecho-Por lo menos no esta oscuro-

No tiene tantas cosas como el sótano. La mayoría son juguetes de niños y unos cuantos baúles. Hay uno que llama la atención de Bella; la manga de un vestido blanco sobresale de él y parece ser el último abierto.

Con ayuda de Jake levantan la tapa y se encuentran con un montón de objetos personales. La manga proviene de un hermoso vestido de novia que Alice coge entre sus manos sin poder creérselo. Los ojos parecen brillarle de la pura emoción

-Es un Valentino… de colección-

Bajo el hay un vestido rojo- Es el de la tipa de la foto- añade Ángela ahogando un grito.

Bella se da cuenta que es verdad. Sobre él, hay un espejo de mano, de aquellos antiguos con bordes de plata.

Rosalie lo coge y hace el ademán de arreglarse el cabello. Pero se queda rígida, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de pánico. Los demás observan la imagen tras ella; es la chica de la foto, con el vestido de graduación puesto y el ramillete en la mano. Parece increíblemente real y si Bella no estuviera allí para comprobar que no hay exactamente nada detrás de Rosalie, podría decir que es una persona normal.

En menos de un segundo Rosalie a tirado el espejo al suelo logrando que se quebrase y comienza a decender por las escaleras. Los demás la siguen corriendo

Se suben al automóvil de Jake que espera a que la última puerta se cierre para acelerar al máximo rumbo al instituto.

Rosalie esta más pálida que nunca- ¿Todos han visto a esa chica detrás de mí, no? ¿O me he vuelto loca?-

-Si, Rose. Realmente no como estas cosas pueden estar sucediendo a nosotros- dice Bella, tomándole la mano.

Ángela esta de copiloto y no ha podido evitar ver que a Jake se le ha caído del bolsillo la fotografía de "la tía guapa" y esta cerca suyo. Lentamente extiende la mano y la coge sin el que se de cuenta y cuando la mira sabe exactamente el porque la ha ocultado de los demás.

En la fotografía aparecen los cinco sentados alrededor de la ouija, mientras jugaban el día anterior. Y sobre la cabeza de cada uno, hay una gran "X" marcada y, por el olor y la textura de la foto, ha sido recién revelada.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- <strong>_La luna de la cadena es de lápiz lasuri verde. Lo se porque la describi pensando en una cadena mia que amo xD_

**Nota de la autora: **

**Ja, morios de la curiosidad.** xD, no, estoy jodiendo.

Bueno, primero que nada tengo que agradecer los comentarios. Realmente me sorprende la cantidad que hubo porque realmente no creí que iban a haber mas de tres xd

Segundo… Debo admitir que me ha dado un poco de cuco escribir este capitulo. Especialmente porque desde que publique este fics he comenzado a sentirme muy perseguida, como si alguien me estuviera viendo. En realidad, recién, cuando termine de escribir este capitulo el cargador de mi notebook "misteriosamente" cayó de la mesa al suelo haciendo mas ruido que la mierda. Admito que comienzo a asustarme

Tercero: nada, que espero que les guste el capitulo donde ha habido artos espíritus y sangre. Y suspenso. Admito que este es el primer fanfics como de suspenso que hago a si que no se como me habria salido, me gustaria que me dieran todas sus sugerencias si es que las tienen y me las hagan saber

Eso seria todo.

Nos vemos el proximo domigno en la noche, que es cuando subire el proximo capitulo.

Saludos, Marry's

… Y dejen muchos reviews que me hacen jodidamente feliz y me alegran el día.

Pd: el nombre del capitulo esta relacionado con las quemaduras de Ángela


	4. Tres:Rachel

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Blood promise**

_Capitulo tres_: Rachel

Cuando Jake sale del estacionamiento con las cuatro chicas montadas en su automóvil, Alice cree que lo hace con la mayor solemnidad posible. Primero las saluda besándole la mejilla a cada una como siempre, y luego pregunta como estuvieron sus clases recibiendo escuetas respuestas. Saluda a unos cuantos chicos del equipo de futbol y luego desliza su auto lento y suave sobre la calzada. Trata de actuar lo mas normal posible pero lo cierto es que no hay nada normal en aquella situación. Van a jugar a la Ouija para tratar de revertir lo que sea que hayan hecho el día anterior pero Jake parece estar realmente metido en su papel de "Hombre defensor".

Sin embargo, cuando llegan a la carretera toda su integridad se va a la mierda y pisa el acelerador superando los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, haciendo que Rose de un bote en el asiento y le grite unas cuantas obscenidades.

Alice va en el asiento delante y puede ver como Jake apreta fuertemente el volante del automóvil hasta que sus nudillos quedan blancos. Piensa que no es justo que el se sienta tan presionado cuando la culpa ha sido de todos.

Le toma la mano libre sonriéndole lo mas tranquila posible, aunque por dentro se sienta como una histérica. Sabe que en cualquier momento explotara y mandara todo a la mierda, pero hasta que eso no suceda se quedara allí, junto a sus amigos apoyándolos por sobre todas las cosas. Inclusive por sobre la maldita Ouija.

Jake le devuelve el apretón y suelta un poco el acelerador, un poco mas relajado. Alice observa a Bella por el espejo retrovisor: sigue mirando aquellas fotos que se había robado de la casa ayer, como sumergida en ellas.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- le pregunta, pero Bella niega débilmente.

-Es como si tuviera estos nombres grabados en mi memoria pero no logro hacer una conexión- murmura con voz perdida.

Ángela mira por la ventana distraída tocando las marcas en su cuello casi inconcientemente. Se ven horribles y Alice se pregunta si Ángela no habrá cogido un tipo de infección o algo porque están de un color morado, parecido al un golpe. Al parecer a todos la Ouija les ha afectado de un modo distinto pero ella solo puede decir que tiene miedo. Mucho miedo, de aquel tipo de temor que le hace temblar las manos, sentir frío todo el tiempo y le recorre el cuerpo con escalofríos cada vez que recuerda la Ouija.

Cuando Jake aparca fuera de su casa cierra la puerta del automóvil fuertemente, con toda la rabia del mundo. Las chicas lo miran sin entender y él apunta al humo proveniente de la chimenea. Obviamente, hay alguien allí adentro

-Creí que Billy y mi padre se iban a pescar- Dice Bella, mordiéndose el labio

Jake asiente-Yo creía lo mismo. Espérenme aquí, iré a ver que sucede-

Alice se sienta en el capó del automóvil y observa los árboles que rodean la casa de Jake. Ha estado allí un par de veces y encuentra el lugar un poco tenebroso; bastante perdido en el bosque, rodeado de gigantes árboles y con pocos vecinos para pedir ayuda. Solo están los Clearwater, y unas cinco familias mas poco conocidas. Era como estar… aislado.

Jake vuelve con las manos en los bolsillos- A tu padre lo llamaron al amanecer, algo importante debió haber sucedido-

Y casi como arte de magia, el celular de Bella comienza a sonar y ella mira la pantalla palideciendo completamente.

-Es Charlie- Jake le hace señas para que conteste. Ella suspira, y habla con voz alegre- ¡Hola papá! ¿Qué pasa?- Bella frunce el ceño y asiente débilmente- Claro, si, estoy con los chicos. Jake puede llevarme, te veo en… veinte minutos. Adiós-

-Dime que no ha muerto nadie- susurra Rosalie, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

Bella niega- No, Charlie quiere que vayamos a la comisaría a buscar dinero. Dice que ha habido un caso muy extraño y tendrá que ir a Port Angels hasta el viernes, a si que me quedare sola-

Se ve asustada. Terriblemente asustada y Alice siente un poco de pena por ella- Yo puedo quedarme contigo, mi padre no me dirá nada-

Bella asiente- Si, seria una buena idea-

Suben todos al auto y Jake conduce rumbo a la comisaría. El viaje es callado, casi nadie habla y Alice escucha música para distraerse un rato. Cuando llegan allá son las cinco de la tarde.

Al entrar Alice nota que hay más policías que lo habitual; ella a estado allí muchísimas veces cuando visitan a Charlie, y conoce la comisaría de memoria y a todos los policías. Pero ahora hay gente nueva y cuando Charlie los recibe los atiende en una oficina privada. Le entrega dinero a Bella y cuando están apunto de salir, les hace entrar de nuevo

-Los del FBI han llegado y no pueden verlos aquí. Esperen diez minutos y luego salgan lo más rápido posible-

Todos asienten y Charlie cierra la puerta fuertemente. Alice se dedica a mirar un mural que hay detrás de ellos, con muchos recortes, fotos y nombres extraños. Hay fotografías con círculos rojos y flechas verdes que apuntan a otras imágenes. De pronto una fotografía llama su atención: es la chica que salía en las fotos junto a Victoria, la misma chica que se reflejo en el espejo la noche anterior. Pero no aparecía sola: un chico rubio increíblemente guapo, enfundado en un traje negro la abrazaba por la cintura y llevaban coronas. A Alice le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que son los reyes de la fiesta de graduación.

Mira más de cerca al chico, recordándolo de alguna parte pero sin lograr saber de donde. La foto esta conectada a otra por una flecha: a un niño de unos cinco años, de cabello moreno que sonríe. Algo macabro hace clic en su mente.

Alice prácticamente se abalanza sobre el bolso de Bella y saca todas las fotos, buscando desesperadamente la del niño. Muchas fotografías caen al piso hasta que la encuentra: es el mismo niño pero aparece en el patio de su casa y es de noche, con un balón entre las manos.

Bella mira ambas fotos pero hay algo que parece sorprenderla aún más: el chico que acompaña a la hermana de Victoria. Rebusca entre las fotos botadas en el suelo y encuentra la de aquel soldado, que estaba en la tabla de Ouija la primera vez que entraron a la casa. Las compara: es el mismo chico.

-Es… imposible-susurra Bella llevándose las manos a la boca- El uniforme del soldado debe de ser de la segunda guerra mundial, y la foto se ve reciente a si que no puede ser él… debería ser mas viejo, mucho mas viejo-

-Pero lo es- dice Rose mirando las fotos de cerca- Es él mismo tipo-

Jake comienza a recoger las fotografías del piso y las mete de nuevo en el bolso de Bella- Esto es… ridículo. No puede ser una coincidencia-

La puerta se abre y entra Charlie nuevamente agitado- ¿Porque no se han ido?-

Bella suspira- Lo siento papá, estábamos mirando estas fotos. Son… extrañas-

Charlie la mira profundamente y asiente- Son de personas desaparecidas-

Rosalie lo mira confusa- Espera… ¿No es gente muerta?-

Charlie niega- Al menos no todas. Las fotografías en círculos rojos es gente desaparecida, y las flechas que las conectan a otras fotografías es de gente que murió el mismo día que los otros desaparecieron. Es complicado-

-No entiendo- murmura Rose, cerrando los ojos-¿La hermana de Victoria desapareció cuando ese niño murió?-

Charlie la mira como si estuviera realmente loca- ¿De que hablas, Rose? ¿Qué Victoria?-

-Victoria era una niña que se mudo a Fork cuando yo tenía once años. Vivieron acá dos años y luego se mudaron- Rosalie intento inventar una excusa para explicar la existencia de la hermana- Las veces que fui vi fotos de esa chica, me parece que era la hermana-

-OH, claro, recuerdo a esa familia. Victoria era hija única a si que es imposible. Esa chica desapareció junto a su novio hace treinta años. Y los padres de tu amiga eran muy jóvenes. No pudo haber sido su hermana-

Alice interrumpe- Pero Charlie, mira el vestido de ella, es de diseñador-

-Ella tenía mucho dinero Alice, y es de coleccionador por que es un tipo de disfraz. Aquel año el tema de la graduación fue "Princesas y reyes" ese chico fue el único que no fue vestido como rey. La foto se ve casi nueva porque las re-imprimimos hace poco: las antiguas comenzaban a verse borrosas-

-Papá ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-

-Bueno, yo estaba recién empezando a trabajar como policía cuando esto sucedió. Ella se llamaba Rachel Bellefluer y él Carlisle Cullen. En realidad, él fue el último Cullen que vivió en esa casa. Ella era la hija de un importante empresario de hoteles y todos en la familia Cullen habían sido soldados, o algo de la armada por lo que su padre era un veterano de la segunda guerra mundial que nunca volvió acá. Carlisle llegó a Forks un año antes de graduarse. Esa noche, todo lo que pudo salir mal, salió mal: una vela incendio el lugar y a pesar de que no murió nadie, nunca encontramos el cuerpo de Rachel, fue como si… hubiese desaparecido. Al día siguiente Carlisle se alisto en el ejército y nunca más volvimos a verlo. Tiempo después arrendó la casa a los padres de tu amiga pero jamás volvió a Forks. Muchos chicos dijeron que él había matado a Rachel en su casa y por eso sigue desabitada, supongo-

Jake traga saliva- Que extraño… ¿al día siguiente se enlistó? Cualquier otra persona se habría quedado hasta tener noticias-

-Él chico era raro, Jake. Bastante callado, con pocos amigos y además vivía solo en esa mansión tan horrible, y nunca tuvo el apoyo de su padre. Supongo que cuando Rachel desapareció sintió que no le quedaba nada aquí-

-¿Y que hay del niño?- pregunta Rosalie

-Se llamaba Jack Carlson. Él murió a la misma hora que se inicio el incendio. Su madre lo había dejado solo para ir a buscar leña a un almacén fuera de la casa y el niño de alguna forma prendió unos fósforos y ella no pudo salvarlo-

-Pero… si el almacén estaba fuera de la casa ella tenía tiempo de sacar al niño antes de que todo se incendiara-

-Estaba embarazada de ocho meses y con los nervios no pudo subir la escalera, se cayó y se golpeo la cabeza-

-Pero… ¿ella no murió?-

-No Rose, cuando los bomberos llegaron ella había despertado y se estaba arrastrando fuera de la casa. Fue un milagro que no muriera por el humo-

Charlie se queda mirando el piso un momento, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Al pasar los segundos, parpadea rápidamente y sale a mirar al pasillo.

-Los del FBI deben de estar en el salón principal. Váyanse ahora antes que los vean- besa a Bella en la frente y desaparece por el pasillo, cabizbajo.

Rose frunce el ceño- ¿Es mi idea o Charlie se veía un poco perturbado?-

-Tienes toda la razón, Rose. No se que diablos le pasa-

Alice conoce a mucha gente de allí, y sabe perfectamente quien es lo suficientemente vieja y chismosa como para contarles algo de los sucedido hace tanto tiempo. Martha, la secretaria.

Se acerca a su escritorio y sus amigos la siguen extrañados.

-Hola Martha ¿Qué tal?- le pregunta Alice, tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible

Martha es rubia, bajita y esta bastante arrugada. Alice esta segura que esa señora es mas vieja que el hilo negro.

-Estoy bastante cansada. Estos hijos de puta del FBI creen que estoy aquí para hacer sus llamadas y llevarles café todo el día. ¡Soy la secretaria, no el maldito junior de la comisaría!-

Alice la ve bastante histérica y decide comenzar a hablar del tema sin darle rodeos- Vimos en una sala la foto de Carlisle Cullen y escuchamos por allí unas historias de él, me pregunto si serán reales-

Martha le hace un ademán para acercarse y le habla en voz baja - ¿Esa historia donde se supone que él mató a Rachel?-

Alice tragó saliva, definitivamente no se imaginaba algo así pero simplemente asiente- ¿Te lo puedes creer?-

Martha asiente dándole la razón- Bueno, se dijo que ella estaba embarazada de él y había abortado, que desde ese entonces su relación había ido mal y él la había asesinado por eso aquella noche, usando de excusa el incendio. Pero son todas teorías porque aunque la policía reviso absolutamente todo el condado buscando a Rachel, nunca se encontró ni una pista de su paradero. Creo que Carlisle sirvió en Afganistán pero son solo cosas que se dicen-

Bella se acerca mas al mesón sosteniendo en su mano la imagen del soldado y la mira por ultima ves antes de preguntarle a Martha- ¿Crees que Carlisle y su padre se hayan parecido mucho físicamente?-

Martha frunce los labios – Eran dos gotas de agua. Yo asistí con su padre al instituto, un hombre muy guapo. Se llamaba Jeremiah Cullen y se fue de Forks como a los veintitrés años a la marina. Recuerdo que el día del incendio en la graduación, mi hija estaba en la fiesta y yo fui asustada a buscarla, pero cuando atravesé la multitud de gente vi a Carlisle Cullen en medio de todo, hablando con Charlie. Fue como una visión: era exactamente igual a Jeremiah, de pies a cabeza. Simplemente se veía un poco más joven y sano-

Alice tiembla inconcientemente ¿era posible tanta coincidencia? ¿Qué padre e hijo se parecieran tanto?

-Vaya, eso es sorprendente-

-Lo sé. Aunque creo que es de familia; una vez vi un álbum que tenia el árbol familiar de los Cullen y todos tienen las mismas características: rubios, altos, atletas, increíblemente atractivos y tienen un parecido enorme entre ellos. Aunque faltaban algunas fotos, especialmente de mujeres y tenia mal escritas las fechas ya que no coincidían-

Bella se muerde el labio- ¿De casualidad no sabes donde podemos encontrar ese álbum?-

-No, la única vez que lo vi fue cuando nos enviaron una tarea del instituto y Jeremiah llevo el suyo. Debió habérselo llevado con el-

Y una mierda. Alice esta segura que ese álbum familiar esta en la casa Cullen, en alguna parte escondido.

Llega un oficial de la FBI y los mira a los cinco con una expresión ruda en su rostro- ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes acá?-

Rose sonríe malvadamente- Esta no es tu comisaría a si que no vengas a preguntarme nada-

Coge sus cosas y se marcha con sus amigos de allí. Suben al automóvil de Jake y entran a la carretera rápidamente

-¿Aun piensan jugar a la Ouija, chicas?- Pregunta Jake, con la vista en frente

-Yo si- Dice Bella- Tengo que descubrir que paso con Rachel, Carlisle y las fotos. Es todo tan… extraño-

Nadie se niega a jugar. Hay algo en la Ouija que los tiene terriblemente intrigados a un punto de necesitar saber que diablos sucede en torno a aquel juego.

Jake toma un rumbo desconocido para todas y en unos minutos han llegado a un acantilado hermoso y terriblemente peligroso.

Ángela mira a Jake casi reprimiéndolo- ¿Este te parece un buen lugar, Jake? ¿Enserio?-

Jake se encoge de hombros restándole importancia- Nadie vendrá a molestarnos acá, pocos vienen a este sitio-

Dejan sus cosas en el auto en caso de que haya que salir corriendo y Jake saca la tabla Ouija que estaba escondida bajo un asiento. Se sientan en círculo, tomándose de las manos y tratando de concentrar su energía. Alice comienza a sentir escalofríos desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca, haciéndole temblar. Trata de ignorar la sensación y posa su dedo sobre el círculo para comenzar a jugar.

Ángela es la única que duda unos segundos antes de poner el dedo. Esta arriesgando mucho; su padre la odiaría por solo pensar en jugar a la Ouija pero necesita saber que sucede si lo hace. Tiene una curiosidad inexplicable hacia lo que podría pasar si llegan hasta el fin del juego. Y cuando pone su dedo, el círculo parece volverse loco: comienza a marcar todas las letras sin ningún patrón, siguiendo lazos totalmente incoherentes.

-No quiten las manos, chicas- dice Jake pero es bastante obvio que él también esta cagado de miedo solo que no quiere demostrarlo.

Alice mira atónita como el círculo se mueve de una forma que ninguno de ellos podría hacerlo. Es la más observadora del grupo y mientras todos se quedan mirando la tabla ella comienza a ver pequeñas cosas a su alrededor; como las hojas de los árboles se arremolinan lentamente en torno a ellos casi de forma imperceptible para alguien, o como el viento comenzaba a soplar con mas fuerza que antes agitándole el cabello.

-Ha marcado la letra B y luego la A, ninguna de sus palabras tienen sentido. Nos esta jodiendo- susurra Alice, sin encontrarle lógica a nada. Pero cuando intenta quitar el dedo, una fuerza inexplicable la hace mantener la mano en la tabla hasta casi hacerle doler la mano completa.

-Me esta quemando- susurra Ángela apartando la mano rápidamente, sin tener problemas. Había sentido como un calor le hacía arder la punta del dedo fuertemente. Jake, Bella y Rosalie sienten algo parecido e igualmente se retiran, pero es Alice la única que no retira su mano.

Comienza a entrar en pánico y con su otra mano trata de ayudarse para ponerse de pie pero es absolutamente imposible. Comienza a sentir un calor horrible a su alrededor, casi comos i estuviese ardiendo y sus manos sudan horriblemente.

-Alice ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Rosalie

-No lo se- dice ella- ¿sienten ese calor?-

Bella asienta-¡Si! Pareciera que estuviéramos a cuarenta grados-

-Creo que la ouija quiere decirme algo-

Enfoca su mirada en la ouija y comienza a notar como se forma una palabra; **regalo.** Simplemente dice eso y luego se queda quieta el indicador, y todo a su alrededor parece enfriarse. Sus piernas se han acalambrado y cuando trata de ponerse de pie, cae de rodillas nuevamente. Bella se acerca y le extiende la mano y es cuando toca sus dedos que Alice lo ve;_ Bella en una bañera llena de sangre, con la mirada perdida en la nada y su mano derecha aferrada a un colgante que lleva al cuello. Hay una niña de cabello negro observándola desde el otro extremo del baño, sonriendo mientras la apunta. Le da la mano a alguien a su lado pero no alcanza a ver su rostro completamente. Entonces la niña camina hacía el cuerpo de Bella, aparta su mano del cuello y le quita el colgante; es verde, de plata y tiene la forma de una media luna. _

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- le grita Bella, chasqueando los dedos frente a ella - ¿Estas bien?-

Alice traga saliva. Mierda, mierda ¿es una visión lo que acaba de tener?- Si, estoy bien. Deberíamos irnos porque debo hablar con mi padre para quedarme contigo-

Mientras suben al automóvil Alice vuelve a recordar la extraña visión. Se le erizan los vellos de los brazos y traga saliva constantemente ¿Qué-mierda-había-sido-eso? No tenia sentido ¿y porque todos los demás habían podido apartar sus manos del tablero menos ella? Era casi como si la ouija la estuviera obligando a quedarse

-Chicas... ¿Qué haremos? al final hoy no conseguimos nada- susurra Jake mientras maneja

- Me parece extraño que la Ouija solo haya querido a Alice...- dice Bella, pero sigue mirando las imágenes de la gente perdida que llevaba en su bolso

-¡Dios Bella! Deja ya de ver esas malditas fotos- dice Rosalie, suspirando- Me ponen los nerviosos de punta-

Bella guarda las fotos en su bolso nuevamente -Lo siento Rose, es solo que creo que hay algo realmente importante con esas imágenes y en todo lo que estamos haciendo. Pero Jake tiene razón; no hemos conseguido nada-

Rose niega con la cabeza- No sean pesimistas; descubrimos algo muy importante respecto a Victoria y eso ya es algo menos de que preocuparnos. Yo creo que deberíamos hacer algo así como un esquema para atar los cabos sueltos-

-Podemos hacerlo en mi casa- sugiere Bella y todos acuerdan ir allá luego de pedir permiso en la casa de Alice.

Jake de desliza suavemente por la calzada de la entrada a la casa (o mejor dicho mansión) de Alice.

Su padre era un importante cirujano en Forks. De hecho, era uno de los más importantes de todo Estados Unidos y viajaba casi todas las semanas, pero se rehusaba a la idea de cambiarse de ciudad porque Alice tenía cierta estabilidad en Forks; excelentes amigos y gente que la conocía y la cuidaba cuando él no estaba. Eso no era algo que pudieras conseguir en Nueva York o Los Ángeles. La madre de Alice había muerto en el parto y habían quedado ellos dos solios, y también había significado que Alice tenia un tipo de libertad que pocos a su edad tenían porque su padre confiaba en ella por sobre todas las cosas.

Sorprendentemente Aro estaba en casa cuando ellos llegaron.

-Alice tengo que viajar hoy a Nueva York- dice mientras fuma

Alice sonríe- Esta bien, papá. En realidad venia a pedirte permiso para quedarme en casa de Bella. Su padre esta en un caso importante y ha tenido que viajar a Port Angels, a si que ella estará sola-

Aro suspira y asiente- Eso es genial, a si ambas se hacen compañía-

Alice asiente y sube las escaleras corriendo a buscar ropa. Baja cinco minutos después con lo que parece una maleta para irse de vacaciones, pero sus amigos simplemente sonríen y se despiden de Aro. Están acostumbrados a esa parte de Alice, la que es consumista y fashionista por sobre todo y mientras no interfiriera en su amistad estaba bien.

Llegan a la casa de Bella a las nueve de la noche. Es increíble la cantidad de tiempo que habían gastado jugando a la ouija, como si todo se hubiese acelerado.

Bella indica a Ángela que cocine pasta mientras que sube a buscar una pizarra que tiene en su habitación.

Rosalie que era mas organizada para ese tipio de cosas decide armar un tipo de mapa conceptual donde la casa Cullen esta en medio.

-Entonces, descubrimos que la chica que aparece en todas las fotos con Victoria es Rachel, una chica que desapareció hace treinta años en un incendio el día de su graduación. No puede ser el espíritu de su hermana o algo así porque Victoria es hija única, a si que...- apunta el nombre de Rachel en una esquina con el numero 1- Es lo primero que deberíamos saber, el tipo de relación que puede haber entre ellos. También nos dimos cuenta que Carlisle Cullen, el novio de Rachel aparece en una fotografía muy antigua de la segunda guerra mundial pero en también aparece en otra junto a Rachel para su graduación. Debemos saber como diablos es posible que siga igual después de tantos años. Y por ultimo, el tema de ouija obviamente. Creo que liberamos algo y no puede ser nada bueno-

-Estas olvidando las fotos- dice Ángela- Dios de las fotos que habían en la casa Cullen son de personas desaparecidas o muertas habría que verificar si las demás fotos que encontramos tienen algo que ver con personas desaparecidas-

Bella alza la mano - Yo puedo hacerlo. Mi padre tiene fotos de algunos casos acá en la casa o puedo revisar la base de datos. Me sé todas sus contraseñas-

-Bien...- susurra Jake- Entonces la Ouija. Para mi aun es increíble que hayamos visto a esa chica en el espejo, y que el desván allá estado abierto, como so quisieran que subiéramos-

-Tal vez ella quiere decirnos algo- Murmura Alice- comunicarse o algo así. Tal vez nosotros despertamos su espíritu al jugar el otro día-

Rosalie asiente con la cabeza- Es posible. Siempre han dicho que con la Ouija se pueden liberar espíritus o dejar abiertos portales-

Se sientan a comer en silencio. Mientras bebe un poco de agua Rosalie escucha un ruido en el piso superior

-¿Habéis escuchado eso?- pregunta, haciéndolos callar con un gesto con las manos

Se escucha otro sonido, como el de unas pisadas en la pieza de Bella.

-Joder- susurra Jake y coge lo primero que encuentra a mano. Un sartén- Que alguien se quede vigilando la puerta-

Ángela se ofrece y Alice, Rosalie y Bella agarran algo con que poder golpear y lentamente los cuatro suben la escalera casi con pánico. El piso superior tiene tres habitaciones; la de la izquierda es la de Bella, la derecha la de Charlie y la de en medio es el baño de Charlie ya que la habitación de Bella tiene baño propio.

-Yo iré a la habitación de Bella- dice Jake- Rosalie, a la de Charlie y Bella al baño-

Se desplazan silenciosamente y abren las puertas al mismo tiempo

-Aquí no hay nada- grita Rosalie

-Acá tampoco- dice Jake- ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella?-

-Chicos, vengan aquí ahora- grita Bella. Al llegar al baño Jake y Rosalie suelta un grito; el espejo esta roto y todos los pedazos de vidrio regados por el lavamanos.

Pero Bella esta mirando la tina que tiene las cortinas cerradas y le da un miedo terrible.

Jake se acerca y abre las cortinas de un solo tirón. No puede evitar jadear al ver lo que hay dentro; la bañera esta llena de algo que parece ser claramente sangre hasta Casi desbordarse.

Ángela sube rápidamente al escuchar los gritos y se lleva una mano al pecho al ver lo que sucede ¿de donde mierda proviene toda esa sangre?

Jake mira a las chicas, se dobla las mangas de la camisa y mete su mano dentro de la tina. Comienza a moverla por todas partes tratando de buscar algún tipo de animal muerto pero no encuentra nada. Sus dedos tocan algo sólido, parecido a una cadena o pulsera. Lo saca y lo limpia con agua en el lavamanos.

Ángela palidece de pronto- Es mía- susurra- Me la regalaron para mi bautizo, pero deje de ocuparla cuando mi padre me regalo la cruz. A si que la guarde en una caja, en mi casa-

Cruza una mirada con Jake y toca la cadena. Rápidamente siente como le quema y la suelta dejando que caiga al suelo

-No se porque diablos a mi me pasa eso y a ustedes no-

Algo hace clic en la mente de Rosalie- Ángela ¿tu estas bautizada?-

-Si, eso dije. Me bautizaron cuando nací-

-Eres la única de nosotros que esta bautizada, tal vez eso tenga algo que ver-

Alice esta temblando cuando corre a abrazar a Jake- Por favor no te vayas, quédate con nosotras-

Jake la rodea con un brazo y asiente- Por supuesto. Y no creo que sea buena idea que Ángela y Rosalie se vayan a sus casas tampoco. Esto se nos fue de las manos-

La próxima media hora se les va en llamar a sus padres para pedir permiso y en limpiar la bañera que tenia coágulos de sangre en el fondo, como si llevase allí muchos días.

Deciden refugiarse en la habitación de Bella ya que esta junto a la escalera y en el peor de los casos, su ventana da a un árbol por el cual se puede bajar trepando. Se lanzan todos sobre su cama y llevan un montón de comida mientras deciden que película ver.

Bella desaparece unos segundos y luego vuelve con una escopeta entre sus manos. Rosalie maldice por lo bajo

-Charlie siempre la guarda en su armario por precaución. Jake ¿tu sabes usarla, no?-

-Claro- murmura dejándola bajo la cama. Su padre le enseño a disparar desde los diez años y tenia una excelente puntería

Finalmente lo único bueno que pasan en la tele a esa hora es la mataron de Friends. Con el pasar de los minutos todos comienzan a reírse y se relajan un pico tratando de olvidar el tema de ouija

A las doce de la noche Bella siente la necesidad de ir al baño. Habían dejado la luz prendida por precaución a so que no siente nada de miedo al entrar. Se moja el rostro y mete la mano a su bolsillo sacando la cadena que se había llevado de la casa Cullen.

No puede evitar pensar que es hermosa y se la cuelga al cuello para ver como le queda. El verde de la media luna resalta en su piel blanca y la cadena es tan fina que casi no se nota. Por unos segundos se queda admirándola, casi obsesivamente.

Levanta el rostro para mirarse en el espejo y la sangre parece congelarse en sus venas. Mirándola, a través del espejo, hay un atractivo chico de ojos verdes y cabello color cobre que la mira con intensidad. La mirada de Bella se pierde en la de él y se queda mirándolo unos cuantos minutos sin darse cuenta. Él chico se acerca por su espada y con la yema de los dedos toca la media luna verde, haciéndole sentir su tacto en la piel de Bella. Ella da un brinco y comienza a tiritar; él la a tocado... ¿eso quiere decir que él es real?

Se voltea y lo encuentra allí, sonriéndole malévolamente. Bella parpadea varias veces y un grito queda muerto en sus labios, porque es incapaz de decir nada mientras siente como las manos de él de enrollan en su cuello y comienzan a asfixiarla lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Hay Dios, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. Realmente lo siento; la universidad me absorbe totalmente. Espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena; se saben hartas cosas.

Dejen sus comentarios;

Saludos, Marry's


	5. Cuatro: En la oscuridad

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, son todos propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

N/A: Lo que está en cursiva es un sueño.

**Blood promise**

Capitulo cuatro: En la oscuridad

Todo alrededor de Bella comienza a hacerse lejano; las risas de Alice, el ruido del televisor y lo único que puede escuchar son los latidos de su corazón mientras la cabeza le da vueltas. Los dedos de él comienzan a apretar con un poco mas de fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño realmente. Bella no sabe que es lo que sucede; simplemente siente un vació en el estomago, como aquella vez que Jake la obligo a subirse a la montaña rusa y cuando iban en una bajada sintió como si todos sus nervios estuvieran conectados con su estomago de lo sensible que estaba. Es aquella sensación pero mil veces más fuerte e intensa y definitivamente, mucho más aterrorizante.

Sus brazos parecen muertos en sus costados, pero de alguna forma totalmente desconocida logra apretar su mano derecha en forma de un puño y golpea al tipo en el rostro, sintiendo como los huesos de la mandíbula crujen bajo su tacto. El la suelta momentáneamente y es en ese momento cuando Bella grita de la forma mas espeluznante que jamás a hecho, con las lagrimas agolpadas en sus ojos. En menos de un segundo Jake abre la puerta de una sola patada, apunta al chico y dispara. La bala impacta contra la frente del chico, pero todos observan con estupefacción como la herida se sana rápidamente, y en un par de segundo es como si aquello nunca hubiese pasado.

-Vas a necesitar algo mas que eso para hacerme desaparecer- dice él, sonriendo de una forma malévola que definitivamente no pega nada con su atractivo masculino.

-¿¡Quien mierda eres tú!?- pregunta Rosalie utilizando una voz tan aguda que es capaz de romper las ventanas, mientras sujeta una navaja antigua en su mano.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia- susurra él, y se voltea a mirar a Bella que se ha quitado la cadena y la mantiene sostenida en alto, frente a sus narices.

-¿Es esto lo que te ha invocado, no?-

Él chico observa la cadena y frunce los labios- En parte si, pero ciertamente fueron ustedes los que me llamaron-

Alice suelta un gritito- Estoy segura que no. Lo sabríamos-

-¿Y cómo sabes que o a quien llamaron mientras jugaban a la ouija?-

Los vellos de la nuca de Bella se erizan, y de pronto todo parece dar vueltas a su alrededor. Se apoya en el lavamanos mientras siente que sus rodillas ceden y antes de darse cuenta, esta sentada en el suelo con las manos enredadas en su cabello y la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Es algo que solía hacer cuando era pequeña y estaba asustada por las películas de terror que veía a escondidas.

-¿Qué mierda le has hecho a Bella?- grita Jake y coge al tipo por el cuello de su camisa.

-Yo no le he hecho nada, tu amiga está teniendo una crisis de pánico. O eso creo- susurra él sin darle real importancia

Ángela se pasa una mano por el cabello y Bella ve como tiembla incontrolablemente-Entonces… ¿Nosotros te liberamos mientras jugábamos a la ouija?-

El chico entrecierra los ojos- No me liberaron porque no es como si estuviese enjaulado en alguna parte, más bien ustedes invocaron "algo". Es como cuando llaman a informaciones y les contesta una operadora ¿entiendes? Yo decidí responder a su llamado-

-¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué no otra persona?- pregunta Rosalie, y al parecer es la única que está realmente asimilando todo el que el tipo dice

-Por el lugar de donde jugaron a la ouija. La casa Cullen es… interesante-

Bella levanta la mirada y durante unos segundos se observan sin decir nada- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Pueden llamarme Edward… o al menos me parece que ese solía ser mi nombre mortal- de pronto el observa hacia otro lado, como si estuviese escuchando algo que solo él pudiera oír.

Sonríe de medio lado y suspira- Tengo que irme-

Jake suspira- Genial, vete a la mierda si es necesario y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí nunca más-

Edward le mira condescendientemente- Volveremos a vernos Jacob, pero no será una sorpresa; todos ustedes van a recurrir a mi dentro de los próximos meses-

Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, y mientras la abre murmura- Y la primera que me buscara serás tu- dice apuntando a Alice con el dedo índice. Le da una última mirada a Bella, profunda y con deje de dolor antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Rosalie sale del baño y comienza a buscarlo por toda la casa. Al cabo de 5 minutos sube al baño donde están todos los demás y dice que el tipo no está por ninguna parte.

-¡No puede simplemente haber desaparecido!- grita Jake, histérico.

Bella se acuesta en su cama y apoya la cabeza en la almohada, observando las estrellas fluorescentes que están pegadas en su techo- Si puede, claramente no es humano-

Jake se voltea a verla y decide recostarse junto a ella- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

Ella inhala aire y decide hablar- Bien, esto es lo que paso. Aquel día que fuimos a la casa Cullen y nos enteramos del tema de las fotos y todo eso, Ángela dejo caer una caja donde había una cadena ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no la tocara, Rose?-

Rosalie suspira- Tengo la impresión que lo hiciste-

Bella saca la cadena de su bolsilla y Rose dice un par de improperios- Soy una estúpida, lo sé. Simplemente la vi y la encontré tan hermosa que no podía creer que debíamos dejarla allí para que se llenara de polvo así que decidí quedármela. Hoy, cuando fui al baño me la probé para… no sé, quería usarla aunque fuese un momento. Y mientras hacía eso, ese tipo, Edward o como se llama apareció atrás de mi. Y les juro chicos que fue como si todo a mi alrededor se detuviera; solo existía él, y no fue hasta que ya no podía respirar que me di cuenta que él intentaba matarme-

-Entonces gritaste y nosotros entramos-finaliza Jake- Lo que no entiendo es porque dijo que nosotros iríamos a buscarlo, y que la primera serías tú, Alice-

Alice suspira jugueteando con su cabello descuidadamente- Cuando jugábamos a la ouija hoy y caí de rodillas, Bella me dio su mano y al tocarla vi algo. Una serie de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza como si estuviera viendo una película-

Bella se sienta en la cama y la observa unos segundos- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, Alice?-

Ella traga saliva y suspira- A ti, muerta en una bañera llena de sangre mientras una niña te quitaba un colgante de la mano. Ese mismo que tienes en la mano-

Inmediatamente Bella suelta la cadena y esta cae en la cama, sin hacer el menor ruido.

-Puta cadena- susurra Jake mientras la toma y se acerca a la ventana. Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo lanza la cadena con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bosque murmurando cosas sobre las mujeres y sus gustos extraños.

-¿¡Porque diablos has hecho eso!?- grita Bella observando estupefacta atreves de la ventana, sabiendo que es absolutamente inútil tratar de buscarla.

Jake la coge por los hombros sacudiéndola fuertemente -¡Despierta Bella! ¿Es que soy el único que se toma enserio esto? Un tipo se ha aparecido en tu baño, le hemos disparado y se fue como si nada hubiese sucedido ¿puedes ver lo que está mal? ese tal Edward no es ni siquiera humano y a ti te importa una puta cadena que definitivamente tiene algo que ver con ese tipo- se veía histérico y Bella tiene que aceptar que Jake es bastante acojonante cuando se enoja. Traga saliva y retira las manos de su amigo de sus hombros asintiendo suavemente. Jake tiene toda la maldita razón ¿Qué diablos le importa esa maldita cadena? Claramente tiene cosas más importantes sobre las que preocuparse. Como quemar aquella maldita ouija, para empezar

-Prendan fuego, quememos esa cosa- susurra mientras se pone una sudadera para protegerse del frio. Mientras Jake baja las escaleras les pasa algo a las chicas para que se abriguen y al llegar al patio Jake tiene la ouija en sus manos, esperándolas.

-Recuerdo haber visto en _Supernatural_ que eso mata cualquier cosa que hayamos liberado-dice Alice, observando hacia todos lados nerviosa. La casa de Bella está prácticamente en medio del bosque y el solo hecho de pensar que si es que alguien quisiera matarlas nadie las escucharía gritar le pone los nervios de punta.

-Bien, hagamos esto- susurra Jake y lanza la ouija a la pequeña fogata que ha iniciado. Observan en silencio como se quema la ouija durante varios minutos, hasta que ya no quedan nada más que cenizas.

Rosalie enarca una ceja- Supongo que eso es todo-

-Supongo- dice Bella pasándose una mano por el cabello. No puede evitar sentir un poco de alivio al ver que esa cosa fue quemada y la cadena desapareció, porque ya no hay nada que les recuerde que alguna vez jugaron a la ouija en la casa Cullen.

Sus amigos se retiran lentamente a la casa murmurando que están muy cansados y que es hora de dormir. Bella se queda revisando unos minutos las ventanas para asegurarse que está todo asegurado y cuando sube se encuentra con sus cuatro mejores amigos durmiendo en su cama. Se viste con su pijama y trata de hacerse un espacio entre Alice y Jake sintiendo como lentamente el cansancio comienza a vencerla.

-Hasta nunca, Edward- susurra antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

* * *

><p>El sol golpea su rostro en la mañana y Bella se cubre la cabeza con el edredón tratando de seguir durmiendo. El olor a huevos revueltos y tostadas hace que su estomago gruña un poco y decide levantarse. Observa a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no hay nadie más que ella en la cama ¿Dónde rayos estaban sus amigos?<p>

Se queda unos segundos observando el techo ¿todo aquellos había sido real? ¿Aquel tipo había intentado matarla? ¿Le habían disparado y su herida se había sanado casi milagrosamente? ¿No había sido todo un puto sueño?

Escucha unas risas en el piso inferior, se calza unas pantuflas y baja apresuradamente la escalera resbalando en el último peldaño y cae de rodillas en el piso.

-Dios, eres tan patosa- Susurra Alice riéndose mientras revuelve los huevos. Bella la observa estupefacta ¿Alice con un sartén en la mano? ¿¡Cocinando!? ¿Qué diablos sucedió mientras ella dormía?

Ángela se arrodilla a su lado y pone su mano sobre su hombro-¿Estás bien, Bella?-

Ella sonríe-Claro que sí. Caerme es mi especialidad, ya lo sabes. Eh, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que está haciendo Alice?-

Alice la observa sin entender- Cocinar, claramente-

-Pero si a ti se te quema hasta el agua-

Jake le lanza una mirada de advertencia y murmura despacio- Solo está haciendo huevos Bella, no una cena para la final de Top Chef-

-El año pasado dijiste "Solo es un pastel de cumpleaños, Bella" y todos terminamos en emergencias intoxicados-

-Relájate, yo la estoy supervisando- dice Rosalie y Bella asiente, aun temiendo por su vida.

Ángela suspira mientras enciende la televisión- Charlie ha llamado Bella. Dice que aún no saben nada del caso y que tengas cuidado, que cierres todas las puertas y ventanas y todas esas cosas. Sonaba preocupado-

Bella se sirve un poco de café sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos-Claro, tendré cuidado ¿algo más?-

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavan en su cabeza y es Jake el primero en hablar- Bueno, mientras dormías hemos hablado sobre lo que sucedió anoche-

-Con la ouija y el tipo espeluznante, ya sabes- añade Ángela

Es Alice la que continua- Y nos preguntamos ¿Qué hemos aprendido de esto? A no meternos con los muertos, o demonios, o lo que sea que ese tal Edward fuera-

-A sí que no volveremos a hablar más del tema- concluye Rosalie

Bella frunce el ceño- ¿Qué hay de las cosas que ve Alice en su mente?-

-Bueno, pensé que anoche vería algo extraño o cosas por el estilo. Pero no sucedió nada, ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado a sí que supongo que fue algo del momento. Un tipo de conexión con la ouija y estoy segura que si no volvemos a jugar todo seguirá bien-

Bella suspira y observa sus rostros entusiasmados- Claro, jamás volveremos a hablar del tema. Con nadie-

Algo le dice que no va a ser así. Las palabras de Edward seguían grabadas en su mente _"Todos ustedes van a recurrir a mi"_ ¿para qué? ¿Qué tenía él que podía serles de ayuda?

-¿Qué sucederá con la investigación que pretendíamos hacer?- pregunta mientras se prepara el café

-Nada. No haremos nada. Será como si esto nunca hubiese sucedido-

Desayunan en silencio y Jake prende la televisión para escuchar las noticias. Algo les llama la atención; un despacho en directo desde Port Angels.

-"… La opción más lógica es pensar en el suicidio pero la policía no ha hecho ninguna declaración al respecto. Cinco de las víctimas fatales se encontraban hospitalizadas por cáncer y fueron encontradas con un corte en la garganta y un cuchillo en sus manos. Otras dos víctimas fueron encontradas en las mismas condiciones en la carretera, casi llegando a Forks. Estas dos últimas víctimas eran Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley, adolecentes que concurrían a la preparatoria de Forks"

El silencio reina durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que todos lograran asimilar lo que realmente pasó. Mike y Jessica. Novios y compañeros, muertos. ¿En qué puto mundo eso es verdad? Tenían su misma edad, asistían a las mismas clases, no eran grandes amigos pero tenían una relación cercana y de pronto, ya no estaban. ¿Se habían suicidado? ¿Existía una coincidencia tan grande?

Bella es la primera en reaccionar. Sube las escaleras lo más rápido posible, coge su móvil que estaba bajo su almohada y marca el número de su padre. En cuanto escucha la voz Charlie no puede evitar romper a llorar.

-Lo se, Bella- susurra Charlie, y le escucha suspirar- Seguramente haz escuchado lo de Mike y Jessica. Lo siento mucho, sé que le tenían aprecio a Jessica y lo que ha sucedido es terrible-

Bella trata de calmarse e inhala y exhala aire antes de poder hablar- ¿Cómo papá? ¿Cómo puede haber sucedido esto?-

-Hija, no puedo decirte eso. Es parte de la investigación y sabes que no puedo hablar de esto-

-Pero… se te lo estoy preguntando a ti como padre, no como policía ¿crees que se hayan suicidado?-

Charlie hace una larga pausa antes de contestar- Aún no he visto la escena, pero como padre te digo que las evidencias son perfectamente claras como para hacernos creer que fue así-

-Pero no estás seguro… No tienes la certeza-

-Todo encaja perfectamente. Demasiado tal vez. Estaré en Forks esta noche, te llamo luego-

Bella se sienta en la cama observando el teléfono con aire distante. Jessica había sido su primera amiga, la primera chica con la que había hablado en el instituto y se había mostrando increíblemente amable. Su amistad no había resultado porque Jessica y ella eran muy distinta; Jessica amaba las fiestas, los chicos, el alcohol y Bella era todo lo contrario. Simplemente habían dejado de hablarse con el tiempo y aun guardaba un poco de cariño por ella, así que pensar que está muerta parece algo lejano y ridículo.

Escucha que alguien toca la puerta y cuando baja las escaleras se encuentra a Sam, un chico de la reserva de La Push conversando con Rosalie. Le hace un gesto con la mano, le entrega una foto a su amiga y luego se va. Jake está sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos

-Han desaparecido dos chicos de la reserva, Quil y Embry- dice Rosalie observando la foto- Billy los envió anoche a dejarle algo a Jake pero no llegaron acá y tampoco volvieron a sus casas-

Alice abraza a Jake- ¿Eran tus amigos?-

-Sí, somos amigos desde niños. Dejamos de hablarnos cuando me cambie de escuela, pero siempre los veía cerca de mi casa. Es extraño que Billy los haya enviado a dejarme algo ¿Por qué no podría haberme llamado?-

-¿Por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas?- sugiere Ángela

-Lo he intentado pero no contesta. Hoy se iba de pesca, creo-

Bella no puede evitarlo y suspira mientras dice-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto chicos, enserio. Mike y Jessica mueren y esos dos chicos desaparecen el mismo día ¿será una coincidencia? Cumple el mismo patrón que las fotos que encontramos-

Jake levanta la vista- Estaba pensando en lo mismo, Bella. Pero ya quemamos la ouija ¿Cómo puede ese tipo seguir haciendo algo? Se supone que todo se iba a acabar anoche-

-Pues al parecer no-Dice Alice con voz preocupada- Venga, busquemos algo en internet. Debe decir algo-

La mayor parte de las páginas decía que al quemar la ouija todo se acababa, pero muchas también coincidían en el hecho de que había que eliminar todo lo referente a la persona a la que habían invocado para poder erradicar la presencia.

-Pues eso es una estupidez- Murmura Bella- Lo único que sabemos de este tipo es que se llama Edward-

Ángela niega con la cabeza- También sabemos que apareció en la casa Cullen y que la encuentra interesante. Tal vez hay algo de él en esa casa-

-Tal vez una prenda, o una foto que podamos quemar- sugiere Rosalie

-Solo lo sabremos si vamos allá- dice Jake mientras se pone la cazadora y espera a las demás. Sin embargo, Alice se queda sentada en el sillón sin la más mínima intención de moverse.

-Me duele la cabeza- susurra, estirando las piernas y recostándose totalmente. Rosalie se acerca, la arropa con una manta y toca su frente.

-Tiene fiebre- murmura- Tal vez es un resfrió, pero si sigues así en la noche te llevaremos al hospital ¿bien?-

Alice cierra los ojos con cansancio-Vale- escucha las voces de sus amigas lejanas, como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Se queda dormida rápidamente, inclusive antes de escuchar el motor del automóvil de Jake.

_Siente las gotas de lluvia golpear su rostro y lentamente abre los ojos. Ve el cielo nublado y se sienta rápidamente. Observa a su alrededor; a su costado derecho hay un pequeño lago y ella esta acostada sobre un montón de piedras, como si se hubiese desmayado allí mismo. Se levanta con dificultad y apoya sus manos en sus rodillas sintiendo como le falta el aire, sin tener la mas mínima idea de donde está._

_Observa detrás de ella, pero es como si existiera una playa infinita a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, al otro lado del lago hay un bosque y parece ser su única opción para seguir avanzando. Toca el agua con un dedo y se da cuenta que esta más helada de lo que ella pensaba; parecía como si estuviera congelada. Sabe que si comienza a entrar de apoco se acobardara así que decide tomar impulso y se lanza contra el agua como cuando va a piscina. _

_Segundos más tarde, se arrepiente. Patalea todas las veces que puede pero no consigue salir a flote y el aire en sus pulmones comienza a agotarse. De pronto siente como un montón de manos comienza a sujetarla y empujarla hacia abajo; mira sus piernas y solo ve varias manos negras, putrefactas jalándola. Grita de terror, pero el agua entra a sus pulmones y lentamente comienza a ahogarse. Siente la desesperación y comienza a tratar de golpear a "las manos" con sus pies, y es entonces cuando alguien la coge de la muñeca y la alza hacia la superficie con rapidez. _

_Alice no sabe bien qué es lo que sucede después. No puede abrir los ojos, pero siente las manos tibias de alguien tocándole el rostro y su aliento golpeándole las mejillas. _

_-Despierta, vamos- susurra una voz masculina. _

_Alice lentamente abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es un hombre pálido, de cabello color miel y facciones definidas. Dios, es guapísimo. _

_Él le sonríe y algo dentro de ella parece quebrarse. _

_-Hola- dice él- ¿Estás bien?- _

_Alice trata de sonreír-Si, eh… gracias- _

_-Jamás vuelvas a meterte a ese lago. Está lleno de almas- _

_Ella parpadea confundida- ¿Almas? ¿De qué hablas?- _

_El suspira y parece estar enojado- No eres la única ¿sabes? Últimamente llega mucha gente como tú a este lugar-_

_-¿Qué es esto?- dice ella apuntando a su alrededor_

_Él la toma de la mano y la ayuda a levantarse- Vamos, ya lo verás- _

_Siguen caminando hacía la playa infinita. No dicen nada. Él sigue sosteniendo su mano_

Aquella es la primera vez que Alice sueña con Jasper.

* * *

><p>Ángela se ve nerviosa-Tal vez deberíamos volver, ¿saben? Alice no se veía bien-<p>

Están los cuatro observando la casa Cullen sin atreverse a entrar.

-Simplemente entremos y salgamos lo más rápido posible-

Rodean la casa y buscan aquella ventanilla en la que se habían inmiscuido la primera vez que había entrando. Jake las ayuda a bajar y cuando ya están todos en el sótano iluminan con una pequeña linterna que Ángela trajo consigo.

Todo se ve exactamente igual como la última vez que fueron. Comienzan a buscar entre las cosas que hay botadas en el piso pero no encuentran nada que parezca ser de ese tal Edward y deciden subir.

Pero Ángela se detiene repentinamente-Aquella vez ¿sacamos todas las fotos de la pieza de revelado?-

-Creo que no-responde Bella- Jake nos apuró para que saliéramos así que recogí todas las que pude, pero estoy segura que quedaron más colgadas-

-Yo no pienso entrar allí de nuevo- se apresura a aclarar Jake- Así que no iremos-

Bella le mira con los ojos entrecerrados- Ángela y yo iremos a la sala de revelado y tu y Rosalie subirán al entretecho a ver si es que hay algo-

-¡No!- grita Rosalie- No nos separemos, aquel tipo puede aparecer de nuevo Bella-

-Las probabilidades que eso ocurra son pocas. Hemos venido acá dos veces y ninguna de ellas se ha aparecido, solo en mi casa-

-No es una buena idea- Dice Jake nuevamente

Pero Bella comienza a subir por la otra escalera sin escuchar. Al sentir como Jake la persigue sube el tramo que le queda y entra a la pieza rápidamente. Comienza a buscar el interruptor de la luz pero la puerta se cierra mágicamente a su lado.

-¡Bella! Abre la puerta- Grita su amigo desde el otro lado, moviendo la manilla sin lograr abrirla.

-¡No fui yo, lo juro!- dice, desesperada. Observa a todos lados sin ser capaz de ver nada; la habitación no tiene ventanas así que es imposible que pueda ver ni siquiera la punta de sus dedos.

-He sido yo-

Bella se voltea asustada reconociendo esa voz. No puede verle, pero sabe que Edward esta observándola desde algún lado

-No he venido a buscarte-

-Lo sé, haz venido a buscar algo con lo que puedas matarme. Pues déjame decirte Isabella Swan que tú y tus amigos están muy equivocados; pueden buscar hasta la última prenda y foto mías y aun así no podrán destruirme. No voy a morir ni desaparecer solo porque hayan quemado la ouija; eso era una simple forma de contactarme, a si que tendrás que buscar otra manera de desacerté de mi-

Un par de lagrimas se forman en las esquinas de sus ojos y comienzan a caer sin que pueda evitarlo- ¿Por qué nosotros? Sé que tiene que ver con la casa pero realmente no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando-

-Algún día lo entenderás- murmura él y Bella siente su mano en su mejilla. La respiración de él mueve algunos de sus cabellos y ella se tensa al sentir la lengua de Edward lamiendo sus lágrimas. La sensación es nueva, extraña e inclusive le da un poco de asco pero aún así una pequeña parte de ella parece disfrutarla.

Él repite la misma acción con su otra mejilla y apoya su frente contra la de ella unos segundos

-Sabes muy bien- Susurra- Me encantaría probar tu sangre y hacerte mía-

Bella se tensa de solo escuchar eso. Le da un empujón y camina hacia el costado, pero tropieza con algo y cae al suelo estrepitosamente. Hay algo pegajoso en el suelo y mientras intenta ponerse de pie vuelve a resbalarse con aquel líquido

-Puedes llorar todas las veces que quieras frente a mí, pero a los demonios un par de lagrimas humanas no nos provoca nada- dice Edward, y Bella siente las manos de él apartándole el cabello del cuello y algo frió cuelga entra sus pechos. Es la cadena que Jake había lanzado a la oscuridad la noche anterior – Jamás te la vuelvas a quitar- escucha decir a Edward y las luces se encienden.

Bella toma la cadena entre sus manos y la observa con odio ¿tantos problemas por una puta cadena?

Hay un extraño rastro de sangre en la medalla de media luna. Observa sus brazos y manos cubiertos de sangre y el gran charco en el que está sentada. Horrorizada se pone de pie y observa a sus pies, a unos cuantos centímetros el motivo por el cual tropezó; es una pierna cercenada la que le hizo caer.

Grita, aterrorizada y mira hacía todos lados; la habitación está llena de distintas partes de cuerpos en estado de putrefacción, la mayoría con moscas y larvas saliendo de sus hendiduras. Hay sangre en todos lados y cuando retrocede tropieza con una mata de pelos. Con miedo le da la vuelta y se encuentra con la cabeza de Embry con bichos negros saliendo de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos y larvas blancas inundando su boca.

Bella suspira, cae al suelo y se desmaya.

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora:<p>

¿Hello? ¿Hay alguien aqui? Lo siento mucho u.u realmente. No tengo palabras para disculparme xD

No se si les habrá gustado o si es que alguien leera esto T.T

Cualquier comentario, tomatazos, whatever dejenme un hermoso review :)

Saludos,

Marry's


End file.
